


Mine

by Naaklasolus



Series: Unsung Heroes: Hellions [5]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arch is a selfish asshole who means well, Canon-Typical Violence, Don't mess with Arch's troops, Fluff and Angst, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, Voss needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 08:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16214975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: Captain Kit made a grave mistake in mocking an old rival.





	Mine

**22 BBY**

 

Arch quietly watched as Grimm and Chaos dragged the snarling medic off the poor fool who had dared to mock him, still fighting them as they tried to keep him restrained.

“Get up.” Arch said as he walked over and looked down at the clone, taking in the site of the injuries and sharply kicking the lazy bastard in the stomach when he didn’t comply to the order, causing the man to moan and curl in on himself. “I said get up. That wasn’t a request.”.

“Commander, what are you...” The Jedi began to say.

“Not a word from you, General. This is a personal issue that needs addressing.”.

“Arch.....” Grimm began to say.

“Shut up.” Arch said icily as he glanced at his second who complied but glared at him nonetheless while Arch looked back down at the injured captain, aiming yet another kick. “I told you to get up.”.

“Y-yes sir.” The captain said as he managed to push himself up to his feet, looking Arch straight in the eye.

“Listen to me very closely: Voss is a Hellion.” Arch stated as he grabbed the clone’s shoulder, digging his fingers into the weak points, which resulted in a barely noticeable flinch. “That means he belongs to me. Mess with my troops, you answer to me, do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, Commander.” Kit answers as Arch smirked coldly and shoved him roughly, enough for him to fall back on his shebs and just aimed another kick..

“Yes, Commander.” Arch mocked as he loomed over the captain. “Pathletic, just like Priest. You pick fights with somebody younger, smaller and less experienced until somebody like me pops up. Then you roll over like a submissive dog.”.

“Arch, that’s....”.

“I thought I told you to be quiet, Grimm. I’m not finished.” Arch states as he looked at his second who fell silent once more. “As for you, Kit, I hope you’ve learned something from this; because next time, I will order my men to not engage. The damage you’ve done can’t be fixed, but I’ll be damned if I let you worsen it.”.

Kit gave a slight nod which caused Arch to turn his back on him and march over to Grimm and grabbed Voss rough by the collar of his armor. “Arch?” Chaos asked skeptically.

“Release Voss.”.

The two troopers complied while Arch relaxed a bit, releasing the armor and took his little medic into a hug as a heart-wrenching sob escaped the kid, the reality of the situation finally catching up with him.

“Get out of my sight.” Arch says as he looked over his shoulder, right at the captain who was staring at the two with both remorse and shock. “Before I do something I regret.”.

Kit scrambled to his feet and complied to the order as Arch just started to sooth the kid, smiling slightly as one of Secura’s medics appeared from the gathered onlookers, rushing over to check on Voss.

“K-Knockout?” Voss whimpered as he looked at Knockout who smiled at him.

“Hey, it’s been a while, hasn’t it?” Knockout greeted which resulted in the kid jumping at him, clinging to the older clone like a lifeline which caused Knockout to hold his brother tightly.

“I expect a full story behind this.” General Secura says softly as she joined the commander.

“As you wish.” Arch says as he bowed his head in respect. “I apologize for causing a scene and the disrespect but I always put my verde first. And I would like to request a transfer for Knockout, if you don’t mind?”

Secura offered a small smile. “Considering what Bly has told me about your particular trainer, it is an understandable reaction.” Secura turned her attention to the sight before them. “And I will consider that request.”.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoy this!


End file.
